Shaina McKlank
Shaina McKlank is a college student in ''Final Destination 2''. She was Kimberly's closest friend. She and Kimberly along with Dano and Frankie have a road trip for their spring break. Biography She is attending college with her best friend Kimberly, along with Dano and Frankie, and was originally going to spend her spring break with her friends in Daytona Beach, Florida with her friends. She cares about Kimberly and keeps an eye on her. ''Final Destination 2'' Shaina met up with Kimberly in the morning at her father's house and got into her vehicle, tossing her suitcase inside. They later picked up Frankie and Dano and got onto Route 23, heading for Daytona Beach. During the ride, Kimberly begins to suffer a premonition on a pile up in Route 23. 'Death' After witnessing the crash, Kim begins to freak out once she sees all the signs she saw in her dream. Shaina tries to calm Kimberly down, but she still continues freaking out and ranting about the fiery crash. She and her friends urged Kim to move forward, but after driving a few feet, she stopped her SUV in the middle of the road, holding up traffic. When the crash occurs just like she predicted, her friends begin to freak out. Shaina fearfully asks what's going on and Kim sees a deadly sign foreshadowing her death. After staring at the carnage, they hear a loud horn blaring and see a large truck (the same one from Kimberly's dream) heading towards them. The truck slams into the SUV and incinerates it, instantly killing Frankie, Dano and Shaina. Signs/Clues *Kimberly sees a bus with people from Mt. Abraham inside screaming "Pile up!" *A news announcement about the Flight 180 memorial plays on the radio. *The song "Highway to Hell" plays on the radio. *Kimberly sees a kid slamming a red toy truck against a bigger truck. *Eugene has a pool ball keychain with the unlucky number 13 on it. *Kimberly and Shaina see a man drinking beer in the Hice Pale Ale beer truck with the sign DRINK RESPONSIBLY! on it. *Kimberly sees a sign stating NEXT 180 FEET. *When Kimberly says she wants to stop and check the motor, Shaina assures her that the car is going to be fine. *During the opening credits, there's a journal that says ROAD TRIP. However, a set of keys cover the T, spelling ROAD RIP. Appearances *''Final Destination 2'' (portrayed by Sarah Carter) *''Final Destination 2'' (novel) (as Shaina Gordon) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Sarah Carter) Trivia *Shaina is a survivor since she died differently from the premonition and is labeled by Clear and Kimberly as a survior. *Shaina, Dano, and Frankie are like Nadia Monroy; They survive the initial disaster but are killed immediately after they survive. McKlank, Shaina McKlank, Shaina McKlank, Shaina McKlank, Shaina McKlank, Shaina McKlank, Shaina McKlank, Shaina McKlank, Shaina Category:Route 23 Victims Category:Route 23 Casualties Category:Death's Victims Category:Incinerated Category:Incinerated in a vehicle pile-up Category:Hot Girls Category:Final Destination 5 characters